What did I eat?
by Lunar.moon.6024
Summary: When Spike's gift to Rarity is rejected, Spike eats the gem, and absorbs it's magical properties. Not knowing it was a dark magic gem.
1. Chapter 1

What did I eat?

A small, purple, baby dragon happily walked on the cobblestone path in Ponyville. He's smile was wide, as his claws had a small square pink box in them. "A gift for Rarity." thought the small dragon.

Spike was his name. Though he was an orphan, he always had Twilight as his guardian, since she was the one who cracked his egg shell with her magic. Though she was now a princess, she didn't treat Spike any differently, unfortunately. Though they were friends, Twilight treated Spike as more of an assistant then a friend. But, Spike only tried to run away once, only once. But he still loved Twilight like family.

As for the gift, Spike was planning to give it to Rarity, who was one of the most beautiful unicorns in Ponyville. No, wait, in all of Equestria. She had captured his heart the first time he laid eyes on her. She had a pearl white coat, and a velvet coloured mane. Her eyes were deep blue, and she had 3 diamonds on her flank for a cutie mark. To Spike, she was the most beautiful creature alive.

Spike continued to walk down the path to Carousel Boutique, Rarity's home. He had walked there countless times, just to see or assist the unicorn with her work. Since she was the most fashion forward pony in Ponyville, she opened a boutique of her own when she realized that her dream was her destiny. Because of her talents with dress making, she was noticed by Hoity Toity, Photo Finish, and Prim Hemline.

Spike continued to think about Rarity, until he bumped into the door. He had gotten there faster then he realized. He knocked on the door and called, "Rarity, are you home?"

"Oh, Spikey-Wikey, come inside. I'm sorry, I just can't get to the door." Rarity called. With that answer, Spike reached and grabbed the door knob. He slowly opened the door, keeping the gift behind his back.

"Rarity, where are you?" Spike called.

"I'm in the kitchen, Spike." Rarity called. Spike stepped toward the doorway to the kitchen. He saw Rarity standing by the counter, using her magic to slice a carrot into small slices. "Well, good morning, Spike." said Rarity, turning her head to see Spike. "How are you today?"

"Me? Oh, I'm fine. Great, really." said Spike, as he kicked at the floor nervously. "I just wanted to..." He mumbled.

"You know what," said Rarity. "I think I made a little too much food for me to eat. Would you like some, Spike?" asked Rarity.

"Uh," Spike said, he wasn't really hungry, but he didn't want to disappoint Rarity in any way. "Sure." was Spike's response.

While he and Rarity ate their eggs with toast and fried carrot slices, Spike hid the gift under his seat, and whenever Rarity got up, Spike hid the view of the gift with his tail. Finally, when the meal was over, and Rarity was lifting the dishes in the sink, Spike wanted to make his move. "Uh, Rarity."

"Yes, Spike. Did you need something?" Rarity asked, as she batted her eyes.

"I, uh, I wanted to give you this." Spike said shyly, as he handed the gift box to Rarity. Rarity gave a surprised look, but used her magic to lift the box out of Spike's claws. With her magic, she gently undid the ribbon keeping the two pieces of the box together. Her eyes opened wide when she say what was inside.

"Spike, where did you get this?" Rarity asked, showing no sign of a smile on her face.

"I, uh, found it up in the mountains." said Spike. "Do you like it?"

"Well, I, I just, I can't keep this." Rarity said, using her magic to place the gem back into Spike's claws.

"But...but why?" asked Spike, his green eyes filling with tears.

"Something about it, just doesn't feel quite right. I'm sorry, Spike. But I can't keep it." Rarity said.

Spike wiped his tears out of his eyes, and looked down at the floor. He squeezed his eyes shut, and ran out of Rarity's house.

"Spike, where are you going? Spike, come back!" shouted Rarity from her door.

Spike ignored her commands, and continued to run. Normally after visiting Rarity, he would head straight home. But not this time. This time, he was heading for the Everfree Forest.

Spike continued to run thought the forest, the gem still in his claws. He finally reached a familiar rope bridge. On the other side of the bridge was the ruins of the royal sister's castle. He grabbed the sides of the bridge and walked quickly to the other side, trying to act with bravery. He reached the ruins and went inside to find the old throne room.

The ruins were still old and did smell unpleasant, but since the ponies fixed the place up, it wasn't so bad so bad to spend a night in. Spike slowly walked over to both of the thrones in the center of the stage like platform. He looked at both, and decided to sit in Celestia's, remembering that there was a trap door under Luna's.

He sat down, letting more tears roll down his cheeks. "What am I supposed to do with this now?" asked Spike, knowing that he was talking to himself. "I got it for Rarity, but she doesn't want it. What do I do now?"

Spike then remembered what he was holding was a gem. Dragons eat gems. If he didn't have anything else to do with it, he might as well eat it. And that's exactly what he did. He swallowed it whole, feeling the new emptiness of his heart fill with the taste of the gem.

Spike signed, and leaned back into the throne. "What if I could rule Equestria" he said to himself. "If I ruled Equestria, then I could force Rarity to accept my gifts. I could make Twilight do things for me. I would have Rainbow and Fluttershy fly me on a cushion everywhere. Applejack and Pinkie would make me only the finest desserts." Spike said, getting grudgeful and his mind filling with hatred.

"If I ruled Equestria, I could make Rarity love and adore me. Everypony would love and adore me." Said Spike. He got up from the throne and went down the steps of the platform. "Imagine, this could be all mine." Spike said, staring at the two thrones. "Equestria could be mine!" Spike shouted. "It will be mine!"

Spike noticed that a bright light emitted from his chest, a bright blue evil light. It surrounded his small body and lifted him into the air. "What is your wish, Spike?" said a spirit like voice.

"I want to rule Equestria. I want to be adored by everypony. I want... Rarity to love me." Spike said, his voice more deep and evil like.

"As you wish, Lord Spike." Finished the voice. The stream of light melted into his body, slowly changing his appearance. His eyes lost their green colour and turned a deep dark blue. His purple scales turned black and his green scales turned cyan blue. His height grew to about 2 feet, making him 4 foot, 5 inches.

The transformation was complete. "Equestria," Spike said in a new deep voice, as he clutched his fists. "Will be mine! Rarity... will love and adore me!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Twilight? Twilight, are you home?" Rarity asked as she knocked on the door of the castle of friendship. Rarity tried to follow Spike, but when he got too far away, Rarity assumed that he went back to Twilight.

"Oh, Rarity, hi." Twilight said, as she opened the door. "What brings you here?"

"Have you seen Spike? I really need to talk to him." Rarity said.

"Oh, I thought he was still at your place." Twilight said, now looking at Rarity with a worried expression on her face.

"Well, can I come in to explain?" Rarity asked.

"Sure. I'll make us some tea. Zecora gave me her special recipe." Twilight said, leading Rarity in. Rarity loved to visit Twilight. Mostly just to gawk at the architecture of the magical castle. But at the moment, Rarity was more worried about Spike then wanting to gawk at the castle.

As Twilight led her to the kitchen, Twilight spoke up. "So, what did happen? You know, between you and Spike."

"Well," Rarity started. "He came into the boutique looking like he had something to say. I offered to share my breakfast with him, and we both ate the meal. Afterward, he pulled out a gift box." Rarity was now looking down.

"Did you open it?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, and something about it wasn't quite right. It looked, how should I say, evil. It was a blue gem, but it seemed like something magical was swirling in it. I told Spike I couldn't accept his gift, and he ran out of the boutique. I tried to follow him, but he got too far ahead. I came here to see if he was here. Apparently, he isn't."

"So where do you think he is?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know. Oh, what if my little Spikey-Wikey is hurt or in trouble." Rarity said, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Almost immediately, Twilight heard a knock at the door. Both Twilight and Rarity got up to get the door. Twilight used her magic to open the door, to see that it was Fluttershy and Zecora. "Twilight! Twilight!" screamed Fluttershy.

"What, what's wrong?" asked Twilight.

"Princess Twilight, something in the forest, it is not right." Zecora said, with worry on her face.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"The ruins of the castle, something very tragic. It seems to be involving dark magic." Zecora said.

"Dark magic?! This is serious! I need to get there soon then." Twilight said, but was stopped before she could take off.

"Wait! I'm coming with you." said Rarity.

"What? It's too dangerous! Dark magic can affect regular unicorns" Twilight said.

"I don't care. I mean, what if Spike gets hurt by whoever is using the dark magic? I can't let that happen." Rarity said.

"Alright then." Twilight said, as she closed her wings and started to run towards the Everfree forest. Rarity followed her from behind.

They both ran through the forest, ignoring the possible dangers of it. They both reached the rope bridge, but gasped at what was on the other side. "Is that the castle of the two sisters?" Rarity asked. "Because it doesn't look like it."

Rarity was right. The castle was fully repaired but looked evil. The grey bricks were now black, and all the elegant purple and yellow details of the castle were now dark purple and lightning blue. The whole castle also seemed to be covered in spiked details.

"I have a bad feeling about this." said Twilight, as she started to cross the bridge.

"Where do you think the dark magic user is?" Rarity asked.

"I would guess in the throne room." Twilight answered. They both reached the end of the bridge, and started to run towards the castle. Twilight lit her horn, and started to use her magic to open the heavy door. Suddenly, a light blue gas emitted from inside the castle, and surrounded Twilight's horn. The light from her horn disappeared. "Huh? My magic!"

"What happened Twilight?" Rarity asked.

"My magic isn't working! I guess I'll have to do this." Twilight sighed, as she stretched her wings, and used them to open the door. She began to breath heavily afterward.

"What's wrong Twilight?" Rarity asked.

"I guess I haven't been doing my wing-ups lately." Twilight said. Twilight and Rarity continued to walk down the halls toward the throne room. Rarity tried her best not to notice the interior, but found that most of the pictures and self portraits were covered in black marker.

As they reached the throne room, Twilight's jaw dropped. Rarity followed her gaze, and her eyes shot open in shock. They both saw that a dragon was sitting on a large black and blue throne in the center of the platform. The dragon was midnight purple and lightning blue, and looked kind of like Spike. "S-Spike, what happened to you?" Rarity asked.

"Spike? You dare to call the conqueror of Equestria by his first name? You shall call me Lord Spike." growled the dark dragon.

"Spike, stop this now!" Shouted Twilight.

"Be quiet, pony!" shouted Spike.

"Spike, I'm warning you." Twilight said.

"Shut up, my slave." Spike said, as his claws started go glow an eerie blue glow. Spike shot the light towards Twilight.

Rarity saw this action, as she shoved Twilight aside and took the hit. Rarity tumbled and fell to the ground, as her eye colour turned a bright blue. "Rarity!" Twilight shouted. Spike just laughed an evil laugh.

"I was hoping for a slave, but an admirer will work better." Spike said, as his glowing claws motioned for Rarity to get up. Rarity go up, and started to move toward Spike, as if she was being controlled. "From now on, I am your master." Spike said, as he ran his claw under Rarity's chin.

Twilight noticed that Rarity would have turned away in a situation like that, but she didn't. 'She must be under a spell.' Twilight thought.

"Now, for this pony." Said Spike. He tapped his chin with his claw, trying to think. He turned to the hypnotized unicorn beside him. He sighed, and looked back at Twilight. "I will be generous with you for one time only. If you can run out of here and never come back, I will not hurt you. But if you decide to come back to rescue your friend, I will capture you and the rest of Equestria. Now, go!" Spike shouted.

Twilight did not waste a second. She ran out of the room faster then she could breath. She ran out of the castle, but looked back toward the castle. "Oh, Rarity. I'll be back." Twilight said. After she spoke those words, the castle spikes grew larger and sharper. Twilight saw this, and stretched her wings, and took to the sky.

She landed in Ponyville and sighed. "Twilight!" said a country voice. The voice belonged to Applejack. Twilight watched as Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash ran up to Twilight. "Twilight, what happened?" asked Applejack.

Twilight touched her horn with her hoof. It lit up with her dark pink magic, returning her magical abilities to her. "Rarity was taken by an evil creature." Twilight explained.

"What kind of evil creature? I'll smash its head!" Rainbow said, as she pounded her hooves together.

"It's...it's..." Twilight stuttered.

"Come on, Twilight. Spit it out." Applejack said, patting Twilight's back.

"It's Spike. He took Rarity." Twilight said, as she fell to the ground, crying into her hooves.


	3. Chapter 3

What did I eat?

Chapter 3

"What do you mean 'Spike took Rarity'? Rainbow asked.

"It was like, he was under some sort of dark influence. I couldn't explain it." Twilight said, through her tears.

"But your an alicorn." said Pinkie. "Can't you reverse dark magic?"

"Yes, but when I tried to use my magic to open the castle door, it was stopped. I guess Spike doesn't want me, or anypony else taking Rarity away from him." Twilight said.

"So, why exactly did Spike take Rarity." asked Applejack.

"Well, maybe whatever kind of dark magic Spike has, is infecting his mind. Wait, I have an idea!" Twilight said, as she got up and ran toward the castle. Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rainbow Dash followed after her.

Twilight entered the castle, and ran down the hall to the library. She used her magic to lift many books from each shelf. Finally, she found thick purple book labelled 'Advanced Dark Magic'. She flipped through it with her magic, and stopped on page 148. The title said, 'Dark Magic Gems and Powers'.

"I think I may have found what has made Spike go all evil." said Twilight.

"Really? Tell us." Said Pinkie.

"Rarity described the gem Spike tried to give her, but she rejected it. I'm guessing that Spike ate the gem." Twilight said.

"But he always eats gems. Why did it turn out differently now?" Rainbow asked.

"Because this gem he ate was a dark magic gem. You see, this gem was created by many hateful ponies. One day, they all decided they were done hating each other, so they poured all their hateful, evil thoughts into one gem, and a unicorn sealed it with a spell in the mountains. I guess, Spike found it, and wanted to give it to Rarity. But when she rejected it, he must have eaten it and absorbed it's power." Twilight explained.

"So, how are we supposed to take the evil magic out of him?" Rainbow asked.

"There's only one pony that would know how to reverse that kind of dark magic. But without Spike, I can't send a letter to her." Twilight said, looking down.

"Hey, maybe I can get it to her!" said Rainbow.

"Really? Okay, but you have to be quick. We can't waste a second." Twilight said, as she used her magic to lift a piece of paper and a quill with ink of the tip to her table. She began to write:

_ Dear Princess Celestia,_

_ I ask for you to come to Ponyville in a time of peril. You see, Spike appears to have eaten a dark magic gem from the mountains, and has taken Rarity as a hostage/slave. I believe you are the only pony who can reverse this kind of dark magic._

_ Your former student,_

_ Twilight Sparkle _

"Okay, I'm done." Twilight said, as she rolled up the scroll. "Here, Rainbow. Fly as fast as you can to Canterlot."

Rainbow saluted and grabbed the scroll in her mouth. She stretched her wings, and flew out the window.

Only minutes later, Rainbow returned. "Guys, she's coming!" Rainbow shouted.

"When?" Twilight asked.

"Like, right now!" Rainbow said, as she ran out of the castle. Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, and Fluttershy followed her.

Twilight used her magic to make the doors fly open. They all watched the royal carriage flew down out of the sky, and landed right in front of the castle. Twilight watched as both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna came out of the carriage. "Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, welcome." Twilight said.

"Hello, Twilight." Celestia said.

"**It is nice for us to see you again, Twilight Sparkle**." Luna said, in her royal Canterlot voice.

"Luna, this is no time for using the 'Royal Canterlot voice'." Celestia said, staring sternly at her sister.

"Sorry, Tia." Luna said, sheepishly.

"Anyway, where is Spike?" asked Celestia.

"He's at the ruins of the old castle." Twilight said.

"Right. Let us go." said Luna.

"No, Luna. We must prepare a plan before we go up against such powerful dark magic. We can go to the castle tomorrow." Celestia explained.

"But sister, we can't have the unicorn suffer because we refuse to go now." Luna said, now having a worried expression upon her regal face. "We can't let even one of our subjects suffer."

"As much as we may want to help, we need a plan. Or else we will fail." Celestia explained.

"I guess so. We shall wait for tomorrow's day." Luna said, now looking down.

"Now, shall we stay with you in the castle tonight, Twilight?" Celestia asked.

"Yeah, I mean, yes, sure you can." Twilight said.

"Alright then, tomorrow me, Luna, and Twilight will go to the castle ruins tomorrow." Celestia said.

"Wait, I'm coming too!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, I'm not going to let Rarity be captivated by evil magic any longer." said Applejack.

"Alright, you can go." said Celestia. "I assume that Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie would like to stay in Ponyville instead of going."

"Yes..." Fluttershy whispered.

"Yeah, that'll be fine." said Pinkie. "I'll stay here and bake a 'You stopped a lot of dark magic' cake."

"Great, so, everypony be ready by 8 o'clock tomorrow morning." said Twilight, as they all parted ways for the night.

In the castle ruins, Spike watched the whole scene with his dark magical abilities. He just laughed at what he heard. "Rarity!" Spike yelled.

"Yes, my lord. You called?" Rarity said in a controlled voice.

"I want you to stay in your tower room tomorrow morning. I will send your breakfast up myself." Spike said.

"Yes my lord. Anything you want, I will do." said Rarity.

"Then, give your lord a kiss." Spike said, as he motioned for Rarity to give him a kiss.

Rarity tried her best to break free from her trance, but Spike's magic got stronger. She leaned in and gave Spike a light kiss on the lips. "You are..." Rarity struggled not to say these words. "My one true lord, and my one true love."

"And don't you forget it." said Spike, as he motioned for Rarity to go to her room. Once Rarity left the room, Spike laughed evilly. "Those foolish ponies will never take away my servant. The mare of my dreams."


	4. Chapter 4

What did I eat?

Chapter 4

"So, what is the plan, sister?" Luna asked, as she was now covered in silver armour with a purple lunar crest on it. Instead of her silver hoof covers, she had silver boot like hoof covers. Her night sky mane was pulled back into a braid. Celestia stood beside her, wearing her gold armour. Twilight wore navy blue metallic armour, while Rainbow and Applejack both wore bronze armour.

"First, we will have to fly through the forest. Rainbow, you will lift Applejack there. Can you do that?" Celestia asked.

"Yeah, I can do that." was Rainbow's response.

"Then, we'll all enter through the glass roof." Celestia said.

"But if Spike repaired the castle, the glass roof will be closed." Applejack said.

"Yes, that is where you come in. Rainbow will release you from above the roof. You won't be heavy enough to break through the roof, so you'll use your hooves to bust the glass. Got it?" Celestia explained.

"Sounds straight forward. But who goes after Spike, and who goes after Rarity?" Rainbow asked.

"It's up to me, Luna and Twilight to reverse the dark magic. You and Applejack will go free Rarity. I'd assume that she would either be in a dungeon or a tower of some sort." Celestia said.

"Sounds like a good plan." Twilight said.

"Alright, let us not wait a minute longer." Luna said, as she expanded her wings, and took to the sky. Celestia followed this pattern, as did Twilight.

"You ready, AJ?" Rainbow asked.

"You bet." Applejack said, as she lifted her front hooves off the ground, standing on her back legs. Rainbow took off into the sky, looped back around, and wrapped her front hooves around Applejack's, lifting the earth pony into the air. Rainbow followed Celestia's path, since the white alicorn was leading the mission.

It was a short flight, but they all made it to the dark castle. "Sister, our old castle!" Luna said.

"I know, Luna. I know it's hard to see it like this. But we must stop Spike." Celestia said, as she pointed the direction for Rainbow to go. Rainbow flew down to the glass roof, and released Applejack's hooves. Applejack landed without breaking the glass, and stamped her hooves on the roof. As the glass began to crack, Applejack ran to the brick roof. Her attempts failed, as she began to fall through the castle.

"Applejack!" Rainbow shouted, as she took a nose dive, and followed Applejack's fall. The clouds of dust fell, and Rainbow could see what Applejack landed on a clear area, completely unharmed. "Thank Celestia, you're safe!" Rainbow said, as she wrapped her hooves around her orange friend.

"I'm okay, Rainbow. I'm just... Look out!" Applejack shouted, as a beam of eerie blue light hit Rainbow, knocking her to the brick wall. "No!" Applejack shouted, as she ran over to Rainbow's side.

"We have to help them!" said Twilight.

"There's no time. I'm going in." said Luna, as she flew down and attacked the shadowy dragon figure.

"Luna, wait for me!" shouted Celestia, as she flew down as well.

"I guess I'll find Rarity." said Twilight. She flew away from the broken roof, and headed for the tall tower on the edge of the castle. "No doubt, Rarity's in there." Twilight said. Twilight lit her horn, and hit the tower with a blast of her magic. A large hole appeared in the tower wall, but dark magic seemed to be rebuilding it. Twilight flew as fast as she could, and flew through the hole, as it closed behind her. She folded her wings to her sides, and climbed the stairs of the tower.

Back in the throne room, Luna and Celestia were fighting the dark dragon. "Spike, you must break your trance. It is us, Celestia and Luna." Celestia said, trying to get through to Spike.

"The so called 'rulers of Equestria'? Hah, not for long." Spike said, in a low, dark voice. "Equestria, and all its ponies, shall be mine to control! Starting with both of you!" Spike finished, as he shot two beams at the two princesses. Both Celestia and Luna flew away, and dodged the beams.

"Spike, you must break free." Celestia said.

"You shall not take Equestria away from the ponies." shouted Luna.

"You know nothing, younger princess." Spike said, as his eyes glowed a brighter blue. "You fell to evil ways too. But this time, I shall succeed. Unlike you."

"What did you say?" Luna shouted, her pupils grew narrow.

"Luna, ignore him. He is only telling lies. You are nothing like him." Celestia shouted to her sister.

"You are right, sister. I am not. I am far more knowledgeable and more powerful then he will ever be. I know it is the dark magic talking, but the nightmare forces that talked for me when I was Nightmare Moon. I now talk for myself, and I know what I am doing." Luna said, as she started to glow a dark magic from within her.

"Luna! No!" Celestia shouted.

Luna appeared again, but with her body being taller, giving her a more regal form. Her armour now looked like it had when she was Nightmare Moon. A silver, sparkling crown was upon her head. "I will never be a Nightmare again. But that does not mean that I cannot be powerful."

Luna lit her horn with magic, now having a purple magic aura. She shot the beam towards the enraged, dark dragon. Spike moved to avoid it, but the beam turned into a net like spell, entrapping the dragon. "Celestia. We must release the magic." Luna shouted.

"Yes, at once." Celestia said, as she flew down. Celestia lit her horn with her yellow magic, lightly touching her horn with her sister's. A beam of light enveloped Spike, as his black and blue scales started to crack, releasing his original, small purple body. Celestia used her magic to lower Spike to the ground.

"Wh-what happened?" Spike asked, as he rubbed his head with his hand.

"It is over." said Luna, as her body glowed with a silver aura, returning her back to her original form.

"Luna," Celestia said, putting her hoof on her sister's shoulder. "Back there, why did you call me 'Celestia? You've always called me 'sister' or 'Tia'. Why did you call me by my real name?"

"It's just, when we became princesses, we agreed that out new duties wouldn't change our relationship. So, I always call you 'sister' or 'Tia' to remind you that you are my sister, and that I am yours." Luna explained.

"Oh, Luna." Celestia said, wiping her tears out of her eyes, and giving her younger sister a hug. "Wait, what about Twilight? And Applejack and Rainbow Dash?"

"We must find them at once." said Luna.

"I think I already found them." said Spike, as he pointed one of his claws at the stair case connected to the throne room. They all noticed that the castle didn't go back to normal, but was repaired with new details. Celestia and Luna turned to see Rarity, standing on the stair case. Rarity's magic was now an eerie blue colour, as she tied Applejack, Rainbow and Twilight together. Her eyes glowed with her horn, as she lifted Spike towards her.

"You shall not take this away from me." said Rarity, her voice now sounding like Nightmare Moon's.

"S-Sister, what do we do?" Luna said, starting to back away.

"Retreat." Celestia whispered.

"What?" Luna asked.

"Fly away." Celestia said, as both expanded their wings and took to the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

What did I eat?

Chapter 5

Luna and Celestia stared down at the sight in front of them. "Sister, what has happened?" Luna asked.

"I think the dark magic still wants Spike to control it, so it entered Rarity, and will use her to get closer to Spike." Celestia explained.

"Then we must stop her!" Luna said, as she flew down toward the castle.

"Luna! stop!" Celestia shouted, as her horn lit, and grabbed Luna's tail with her magic. "We can't go against such dark magic on our own. We must call in reinforcements before we go into a battle like that." Celestia explained.

"Fine. But we must be fast." Luna said, as she and Celestia flew off in the direction of Canterlot.

Back in the castle, Rarity continued her evil laugh. "Those foolish princesses. They left you to spare themselves."

"They will be back. Don't you dare doubt the princesses." Applejack shouted.

"AJ, that's Rarity!" Rainbow said.

"No, that's the dark magic talking." Twilight said.

Rarity turned to Spike. "Spike, come back to me. I can give you everything that you want."

"Don't listen to her, Spike!" Twilight called. Rarity's eyes glowed, as she zipped Twilight's mouth closed.

"I can give you everything. What can they give you? You can be my King, and have my heart." Rarity said, as she circled around Spike. She gave Spike a kiss on the cheek.

Spike tried to resist, but the dark magic was too influencing. The magic started to seep into his body. Rarity's evil eyes glowed in triumph, as she lit her horn, and trapped Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow in a cage. Spike growled, trying to resist the dark magic. "Uh... No!" Spike shouted, the dark glow fading into the air.

"No? What do you mean 'No'! Rarity shouted, stomping her front hooves on the ground.

"As much as I love you, I don't want to be with you like this. I'd rather see you with another stallion and keep you as a friend, then have you as my marefriend and have you evil with dark magic." Spike explained, as Rarity released him from her magical grasp.

"Don't you see, you foolish dragon! Without the dark magic, Rarity will never love you! She can only care for stallions that way. You will never win her heart!" Rarity screamed.

"Rarity, I know that isn't you talking. You have to hear me." Spike said, trying to stroke Rarity's mane to calm her down. Rarity instantly knocked his claws away.

"So, why did you cast a spell on Rarity if you didn't want her to fall in love with you. Hmm?" Rarity said.

Spike had a look of surprise slapped on his face. Spike began to think about his choices.

"Spike, what she's saying isn't true." Applejack yelled.

"Yeah, you would never do that." Rainbow shouted.

"But... I did." Spike said, now covering his face with his hands. Rarity smiled evilly at her success.

"Well then, you know what to do." Rarity said.

Spike wiped his tears, opening his eyes as they turned blue. Spike began to laugh evilly. "Foolish ponies!" He shouted. Spike raised his claw, releasing Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow from their cage. He shot three bright blue beams from each of his claws, hitting all three of the released ponies. Immediately, each pony sat down in front of him, bowing down to him.

"Who is your master?" Spike said, his voice deep again.

"You are, Lord Spike." Said Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash, now all sounding like programmed robots, losing their eye colour, and having it replaced with an eerie blue.

"Now, Applejack, go to the kitchen and bake me many of your best desserts." Spike said, pointing toward the direction of the kitchen.

"Yes, Lord Spike. Anything you want." Applejack said, as she bowed, and marched toward the kitchen.

"Twilight, go and arrange the dining room for me and Rarity." Spike said, pointing to a room not far from the kitchen.

"Yes, Lord Spike. Anything for you." Twilight said, as she extended her wings, and flew to the dining room.

"As for you, Rainbow. You shall protect the castle, and send me warnings if those stupid princesses return." Spike said, pointing to the broken roof.

"Yes, Lord Spike. I will protect you with my life." Rainbow said, as she flew through the glass hole.

Spike waved his claws, and used his magic to repair the roof, making it thicker and impossible to break. He then waved Rarity to come over, as he sat down in his throne. He snapped his claws, making a throne with a dark blue diamond appear beside his own throne. "For you, my Queen." Spike said.

"Yes, Lord Spike." Rarity said, sitting down in her new throne.

Spike leaned back in his throne, returning to his original dark colours. "I can't believe those foolish princesses thought they could defeat me. The fake return worked perfectly. Now nothing is keeping me from making Equestria mine. Right, my Queen?" Spike said, clutching his fist.

"Quite right, Lord Spike." Rarity said, brushing up against Spike.

"Like there was something more to life then power." Spike said.

In Rarity's mind, the real Rarity was trapped. "No, Spikey-Wikey. Why has this happened to you? I must break free. But how?" Rarity thought, as she returned to the dark and controlled corner of her mind.


End file.
